En la piel
by Dark Side of Everyone
Summary: Nuestras historias nos hacen a nosotros mismos y Kagome ha decidido que todos vean de lo que está hecha. Fic participante en la actividad "Poesía Feudal" del foro "La Aldea Sengoku"


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aviso: Fic participante en la actividad _**"Poesía Feudal"**_ delforo"La aldea Sengoku" forum/La-aldea-Sengoku/160640/

 _ **Frase:**_ _ **"Los científicos dicen que estamos hechos de átomos pero a mí un pajarito me contó que estamos hechos de historias.**_

Una mujer pelinegra se encontraba sentada a los pies de un árbol mientras miraba con atención sus manos.

Su vida había cambiado irremediablemente hacía tan sólo unos minutos y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Contuvo las ganas de llorar al pensar en ello.

Ni Inuyasha ni los otros le esperaban el día de hoy, les había dicho que esta vez tardaría más pero sin darles ninguna explicación.

Por supuesto eso no le pareció a Inuyasha quien empezó a vociferar en su contra hasta colmar su paciencia. No es como si no contara con que él hiciera eso, ella sabía que al dejarlo inconsciente Inuyasha estaría demasiado enojado con ella como para querer acercársele pronto lo que le daría la oportunidad perfecta.

Miró sus manos con un nuevo suspiro, ya era el cuarto en los escasos quince minutos que llevaba en ese lugar. Con sumo cuidado elevó las mangas del sencillo kimono que se había colocado por indicación de su amiga Sango. La única que sabía para qué había viajado a su época durante ese mes.

Miró con tristeza hacia el pozo, esta vez había sido la última que había atravesado ese portal mágico. Hacía tiempo que sentía cómo la magia del pozo se debilitaba hasta que en esta ocasión toda magia se había extinguido para siempre.

Había viajado por última vez a su lugar de nacimiento y por mucho que lo habían intentado, su familia no había logrado volver con ella.

Lanzó un suspiro más para contener las lágrimas.

Había disfrutado cada segundo en su época y para asegurarse de que no hubieran interrupciones había sellado el pozo para que Inuyasha no pudiese pasar para tratar de llevársela de regreso antes, una precaución para prevenir que ambos quedaran atrapados en el futuro.

Otro suspiro. Esta vez ella se prometió que sería el último.

—Los extraño— Susurró mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla e iba a parar sobre la piel de su antebrazo derecho, mismo que tenía marcado una media luna.

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al ver el tatuaje, en la punta de la luna había una corona de flores que a su vez estaba enredada en un báculo que descansaba en las patas de un pequeño dragón de dos cabezas. Ese tatuaje representaba a Sesshomaru y sus seguidores. En favor de que su cabeza se mantuviera en su lugar, jamás permitiría que el Youkai siquiera vislumbrase un trazo.

En su otro antebrazo se encontraba una luna nueva atravesada justo en el medio por una flecha con un brillo rosado. Ese tatuaje representaba a Inuyasha y su historia con Kikyo, de la que se supone era su reencarnación. Una historia de la que aún quedaba por escribirse el final y en la que ella no quería participar más, estaba harta de rogar por un amor que no era suyo.

Ese tatuaje era su manera de recordarse a sí misma la decisión de dejar atrás lo que alguna vez sintió por Inuyasha. Su decisión de alejarse de aquel círculo vicioso.

Estaba harta de las disculpas vacías y las palabras lacerantes.

En su muñeca derecha se encontraba un pequeño lobo acurrucado con una flor de Iris en medio de las manos. Representando ese amor que ella había ayudado a florecer entre sus amigos.

Del otro lado un boomerang y un báculo se entrecruzaban decorando la articulación izquierda. Debajo de ellos y casi llegando a toparse con la luna negra había un pequeño tributo a Kirara.

En su vientre estaba su hijo, un zorro color naranja acurrucado en ese lugar con sus hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraban entreabiertos con un gesto juguetón.

Pero el mayor trabajo se encontraba en su espalda, en su espalda se encontraba el tatuaje que había sido el más complicado y doloroso, prácticamente toda su espalda se encontraba decorada con la historia de su vida.

Desde la muerte de su amado padre, su vida en el templo, su familia, sus amigas, el pozo, la perla, todo.

Había pensado mucho en esa decisión pero al saber que el tiempo con su familia se acababa les había mostrado a su manera esa historia que jamás conocerían de su vida. Grabándosela en la piel.

—Miko— Una ronca voz extremadamente familiar sonó muy cerca de ella, resistió el impulso de cubrir sus tatuajes pues sabía que era inútil y en su lugar enfrentó al dueño de esa voz. Sus ojos café se encontraron con unos dorados.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu piel?— Por supuesto la pregunta fue hecha con total indiferencia y con la voz fría como el hielo de Sesshomaru.

—Esto Sesshomaru, es de lo que estoy hecha— Contestó con simpleza.

—De historias, historias grabadas en mi piel— Agregó en un susurro.

Kagome pudo determinar el momento exacto en que Sesshomaru se dio cuenta del tatuaje que le representaba pues su mirada se endureció aún más.

—Ustedes también son parte de esa historia— Esto lo dijo mientras acariciaba distraídamente el tatuaje que estaba sobre su levemente inflamada piel.

Si ese comentario sorprendió al de ojos ámbar éste no lo demostró.

—No todo lo que nos pasa es agradable o bonito pero yo pienso que todos los momentos deben ser recordados pues gracias a ellos nos construimos a nosotros mismos.

—Sabias palabras Miko— Fue todo lo que dijo el demonio y se marchó sin más.

—Los extrañaré— Susurró mirando con nostalgia el pozo.

—Kaa-san— El grito de su amado Shippo la trajo de vuelta a esta época y limpiando las lágrimas recibió a su hijo con una sonrisa.

—Ya estoy de vuelta— Le susurró con dulzura.

Detrás del pequeño Shippo venían Inuyasha y los otros. En esta ocasión no hubo lugar para sentirse lastimada por el hecho de que Inuyasha venía junto a Kikyo, su corazón estaba demasiado ocupado llorando la pérdida de su familia.

—¿Qué son esos dibujos tan extraños que tienes en la piel Okaa-san?

—Algo que me hice cuando estaba en mi época.

—Aquí huele al bastardo de Sesshomaru— Señaló Inuyasha con enojo.

—Creí que ya habías dejado atrás esa etapa Inuyasha. De hecho recuerdo perfectamente que me prometiste que dejarías ese asunto en paz— Reclamó Kagome con voz tétrica.

—De ninguna manera— Replicó un enfurruñado Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha— Gruñó Kagome —¡Abajo!— Exclamó con fuerza —Prometiste... ¡Abajo! Dejar... ¡Abajo! Eso por la paz— Reclamó mientras con ira repetía la tan temida palabra cada vez que el hanyou trataba de levantarse.

—Pero— trató de replicar Inuyasha enfureciendo a Kagome.

—Pero nada— y tras esas palabras Kagome recitó "abajo" hasta el cansancio.

Puede que ya nunca más supiera de su familia en el futuro pero sabía que su recuerdo quedaría con ella hasta su último suspiro.

.

.

.

Ohayo minna-san!

No hubo pairing pero no me pude resistir a poner una escena de Sesshomaru y Kagome.

Kagome tiene 18 años, que es la edad legal para hacerse un tatuaje.

A todos ustedes se los dedico, porque todos tenemos historias que contar.

Cuando me dieron la frase inmediatamente se me vino a la mente esta idea, Ya hacia mucho que la tenía rondando en mi mente. De hecho si supiera dibujar ya les habría dibujado los tatuajes por lo cual les pido perdón u.u y se los dejo a su imaginación.

Pásense por el foro muchachos y muchachas :D


End file.
